Sisterly Love
by EchowolfS
Summary: Flora is one of the Winx. A group of Fairies that periodically saves the magic dimension, which means she can get into a lot of danger. This is fine for her, she accepts it, but no one ever asked her younger sister how she felt about fearing that she may be forgotten by Flora or lose her older sister all together.
1. End of Season 6

Sisterly Love Miele

I sighed as I sat in the window of my room. It felt empty though; the entire house felt like there was something or someone missing. Oh yeah… It's my sister, Flora.

Flora and I shared this room once upon a time. We had bunk beds; she always let me have the top. We had a bookshelf full of books we would read together; she even would make up her own stories for me. We even shared a bathroom; which was not a good thing at times, but we would always have fun playing make up and doing each other's hair in front of the large mirror.

Those sweet days were gone now. She was always busy with school, going out with her friends or boyfriend, and saving the world. She never seemed to have time for her only sister. I am also busy, of course, but I always end up with some free time. Not Flora though, she is always exhausted whenever she comes home from another long year at Alfea.

I remember one year, she came back crying. Mother told me that Helia called her and told her that one of her close friends died while they were trying to save the earth. I couldn't do anything for her. She stayed in her room most days on the phone with her friend Aisha, who was apparently fiancé of the man who died. She even left halfway through her break to be with her. I am proud that she is strong enough to give support to Aisha even when she was so torn up inside, but I felt useless. What sister am I if I can't even be the person there for her to lean on?

She ended up missing my birthday two years in a row. She didn't write, or call, or anything! I tried calling her, but I just got a voice mail. Only later did I find out that she was on some death defying missions and wasn't able to reach me for some time.

That's another problem with her. She doesn't think about others while going on dangerous missions. Well, she doesn't think about her family, at least. She goes off saving the universe, putting her life on the line for the wellbeing of others, but she doesn't think about how worried I get for her. I am terrified that one day, we are going to get a call from her friends that she isn't going to come back.

It's started raining now. The water droplets on the window remind me of the Black willow crying for Flora when she saved my life by sacrificing herself.

" _No!" I yelled as I jumped in front of my sister to defend her from the witches called the Trix. I nearly passed out when the blast hit me, and I could just barely hear Flora scream as I splashed into the poisonous water. Within moments, I felt a bubble of air form around me and I saw Flora reaching out. She picked me up gently and asked me why I didn't just go home._

" _I- I just wanted to help out." I whimpered_

" _I love you my little blossom." She whispered to me as I began to realize what was happening to her_

" _Bubble, bring her up." Was the last thing she said before I was lifted out of the bad water. The realization of what she did hit me like a freight train. She just died saving my life._

 _Flora's friend Bloom asked me what happened and where she was. "She saved me…" was all I could say before I began crying. I barely noticed that the Black willow began to cry for her as well. The water ran clean again, and suddenly, Flora flew out of the water with her new enchantix form. She used her fairy dust to get rid of the Trix and then landed next to us._

 _Her friends all complimented her new form, but I was still in shock that she was back._

" _Thank you for saving my life." I chuckled nervously, suddenly remembering that she and all of her friends were looking at me_

" _Well, you saved mine first." She said happily_

" _Yeah, well, I guess I did." I said suddenly remembering that I did save her_

" _You were very brave, and I'm proud of you Miele." She said_

I can still remember the pride in her voice… She and her friends even let me go with them to free their Headmistress. I remember a similar sound of pride mixed with something else when I told her that I was going to stay and fight for my school with my friends. Later on, she told me that she was really worried since I was going up against the Trix and their minions along with the Treants and even some basilisks, but she was proud that I was willing to stand and fight for others.

I smiled a little remembering how not okay we were but we still gave others the feeling that we were as close as can be. Flora can be really good at hiding her emotions at time, but other times, she can kind of crumble slowly. I remember her telling me about how she began to doubt Helia because of his overly attached and touchy old friend named Krystal.

She told me of how when she first met her, Helia introduced her as a friend, and how she practically dragged him away from her. She told me of how Krystal was always around and kind of taking over their relationship. Now I have met Helia before. He is a nice guy and a natural pacifist, it's ironic though since he is in a school that teaches you how to fight, so naturally, he was not willing to say anything about it. She even told me that Krystal herself told her that nothing was going on between her and Helia, but she didn't believe it because Helia himself wasn't the one telling her this. Helia finally did talk to her, but after she started to lose interest in things. She even told me that she even lost interest in eating. I think that was one of the two times that I wanted to murder Helia.

Helia is really a nice guy. Great artist, very kind, and he can be very romantic, but I wanted him dead when I first met him. He came into our home, said that he was her girlfriend, and promised to never treat her less than the princess she was. At first, I was okay with him, but as soon as I learned about what a boyfriend actually was, I loathed him. I never would show it, but I hated his guts, because he was the beginning of me losing my sister. She was always with him or her friends after Helia came along, she barely had time for me, and that time was just going to get littler and littler.

I'm fine with Helia now, he actually sat me down and asked me what my problem with him was when Flora wasn't around. At first, I was confused at how he guessed that I didn't like him even though I acted like I did, but then I got angry. I went on a rant, my ten year old self trying not to swear but make him hurt at the same time, and he just sat there and listened to me. Once I was done with being angry, I began to cry. He comforted me, and once I settled down, we made a deal that I could go with him and Flora on their dates some times.

I sighed again and smiled as I remembered that little conversation. I was too young to understand how grown up my sister was, but now that I am older… I realized how stupid I must have been to her. Always making flower crowns, running through the woods, playing in the dirt, kid stuff that I made my teenage sister play along with.

Tears began to well up in my eyes as I realized something. It wasn't Flora who was separating us… It was me. Suddenly, I heard the front door open. I was so zoned out that I didn't realize how hard the rain became. I ran downstairs, thinking it was my mom, but it was Flora.

She was soaked to the bone and shivering.

"Hey Miele." She greeted me happily even though it was distorted a bit from her teeth chattering.

I couldn't take it anymore. A sob escaped me and I ran to my room with Flora calling after me. It was my fault that she wasn't around more. It was my fault that she preferred to be with her friends than with me. It was my fault that our sisterly relationship was falling apart. I ran to my room and collapsed onto my bed, crying my eyes out.

Sometime later, I heard my door open. Flora was the only other person in the house, so I knew it was her, but she didn't say anything. I felt her lie down next to me, and she did something she hasn't done since I was six years old. She pulled me next to her and placed my head on her chest.

When she did that, I began to cry harder. She didn't say anything, she just held me tightly and stroked my head. Once I cried myself out, we just laid there for a while, listening to the rain, and enjoying each other's company.

"Miele, what's the matter?" Flora asked me quietly. And the floodgates were opened again. I gushed out every emotion I was feeling and why I was feeling that way while sobbing uncontrollably. I felt her tighten her grip on me and after a while, I heard her begin to cry as well.

"And it's all my fault!" I finally finished my emotional rant about our unstable relationship, but that made Flora snap. She sat me up quickly and looked me directly in the eyes.

"This is NOT your fault. It is my fault for not realizing how much I was leaving you out." Tears were streaming from her eyes, but she looked determined. She began to tell me of how she too recognized that we were falling apart, and placed the blame solely on herself. I immediately tried to comfort her and tell her that it wasn't her fault. We got into a very tearful argument for about ten minutes before we finally decided that it was partially both of our faults, but Flora still claimed the larger part of the blame.

"You know what…" Flora began after we both got our acts together "Let's go on a trip together."

We were still laying on my bed, but I quickly sat up and looked at her "really? Just the two of us?"

She nodded slowly, thinking something over. Then her face lit up "We could go on a trip to magix or go camping, or anything you want!" she said excitedly

"No friends?" she nodded "Just the two of us?" she nodded again "When can we leave?" I bounced up and down on the bed

"As soon as we figure out what we are doing and as soon as we get packed." She laughed

We planned out the rest of our school vacation time that night. We decided to go to Magix for a while and then go to a cool resort realm Flora went to before with her school. We packed our bags the next day and left the day after that. We rented a hotel in Magix and had an absolute blast. We went to the movies, to at least ten different arcades, and even caught a three day long concert with over thirty different bands. It didn't matter if we didn't like the music, we just had fun dancing with each other and I even got one of the lead singers of the most well-known band's autograph. He even gave me his phone number, which Flora quickly tore up and informed me that I was not allowed to date anyone who was seven years older than herself. She is almost five years older than me, so I decided to heed her advice/threat and the singer decided to back off quickly once he realized how old I really was. It also could have been because of the look my sister gave him.

The resort was incredible as well. We went camping, skiing, and shopping. The best part though, was the camping. We sat by a fire, told each other stories, and at night, we climbed into our tent and laid right next to each other, just like how we slept close to each other when we were kids.

On the last night of our trip, I realized something. It doesn't matter if we don't get to see each other for most of the year because we attend different schools. What does matter though, is how even though we are separate, we still love and care for each other. We are sisters, and nothing can change that.

"Hey Miele," Flora said suddenly, just as we were about to go to sleep in our tent for the last time

"Yeah?"

"Lets promise each other that we will talk more often. Whether it be through letters or on the phone, we need to stay in touch more." She said

I thought for a moment "Yeah. We need to figure out the time differences though." I chuckled "I'm sure neither of us wants to be woken up at two a.m. or eleven at night."

"Yeah" she laughed "But seriously, I don't want you ever feeling like that I forgot you again."

"Okay." I moved over to her and laid my head on her chest, listening to her heart beat. She began to stroke my head soothingly, and within minutes, we were both asleep.

"Are you sure you have everything?" mom called down to Flora, who was packing her bags to go back to Alfea for another year. We had a great time together on our trip, and we came to the decision that we would talk if we could on Saturdays. This time, I wasn't as sad to see Flora go. We cleared everything up and set times for us to talk and meet on short breaks.

"Hey Miele" Flora said just as she was about to walk out of the door "I have a weird feeling that we will be seeing each other sooner than we both think."

"Well…That would be really nice, unless you are nearly killed or my school is taken over by a bunch of witches and living trees." I laughed. She began laughing was well and pulled me into a hug

"Well then, I'll talk to you later on then." She sighed

"Yeah. Have a good trip." I waved goodbye as she teleported herself to the bus station to grab a ride and get to Alfea. It's strange, because I feel like I will be seeing her very soon as well.

Hey guys, this is just a little something I thought up some time ago. I love the relationship between Flora and Miele, but I always wondered if Miele was ever worried or felt left out when Flora leaves for school or is off stopping bad guys and saving the world.

I have other ideas for this, but I'm not sure if I should add on to it… So it's up to you guys if I should make this a little series

-Echo


	2. End of Season 1

Season 1 End

Flora said she was going to come home today. Momma and Daddy were really worried about her being on her own, but I kept telling them Flora would be okay. She is a strong and brave fairy, and one day… I'm going to be just like her!

I watched excitedly as she walked up the path to our house. I hid in the corner, and as soon as she opened the door, I tackled her with a hug.

"Miele, it's so good to see you!" she picked me up and swung me around in a circle

I laughed as she threw me on the couch and began to tickle me. This was our special routine. Only the two of us do it if we haven't seen each other in a while or if we just want to have some fun. We called it a tickle war, and she always would win, but not today. Today, I won for the first time ever.

By the time our war was over, Momma and Daddy came back home from work. They both hugged her tightly and then spoke to her quietly. I couldn't hear exactly what she said, but what I did hear… was that our parents wanted to talk to her after I was asleep. Well, I'm not going to be excluded from this. If they don't want me there, I'll just be there without anyone noticing me. I'll hide near the stairs after they put me to bed and listen in on what they are going to talking about.

Flora and I played for the rest of the day, and when bed time came around, I got ready without my normal bedtime battle. Daddy seemed a little suspicious, so I just said that I wanted morning to come quicker so I could show Flora what I planted in the garden. He believed it (well it was true though) and left my room after kissing my forehead. Once I was sure everyone was downstairs, I quietly got out of bed, opened my door, and made my way downstairs.

There was a window with large, pretty drapes next to the stairs and I quickly hid in them. I thought they just wanted to talk about what life at Alfea was like, but I was wrong…Very wrong…

She described all of the good times in great detail, but tried to skim over some bad parts. Bad parts that Mommy and Daddy seemed to want to hear more about. Bad parts that scared me. She described three witches that sent monsters after her and her new friends and were absolutely horrible to her. As she went into more detail, I started to really get afraid.

After Flora finished her story, I heard Mommy start crying. Then she was yelling. She was yelling at Flora.

"Why did you stay?! You could have come home where you would have been safe and out of the way of those horrible witches." Momma cried "You could have died!"

" _You could have died"_ those words echoed through my head. _No, dying is something old and sick people do. Grandpa died when he was really sick, and our cat died because she was old. Flora is older than me, but not by much, and she wasn't sick. Momma would have told me and we would have visited her if she was sick. She can't die! I would miss her too much! She won't die!_ I thought to myself

Tears began to fall from my eyes and I sniffed. Suddenly, I couldn't hear Flora's voice. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I held my breath and stood as still as I could, but she found me anyways.

"Oh, Miele…" Momma had followed Flora and was now reaching to pick me up, but I ran past her to my room.

"Miele!" I heard Momma and Daddy call after me, but I also heard Flora stop them

Flora followed me to my room, but I held toe door closed. She pushed the door open, but I hid under my bed. She didn't try to pull me out or anything, she just sat down beside me and began to hum.

It was a song we both knew by heart, and as soon as I heard it, I began to sing the words.

Little bee, little bee, don't forget to come home to me

Little bee, little bee, don't you want to sing with me

Little bee, little bee, don't forget to bring your sweet honey

Little bee, little bee, never ever leave me

After a moment, I crawled out from under the bed and Flora wrapped me in a big hug.

"Are you really gonna die?" I whispered to her

"Yeah," I looked at her shocked "Miele… everyone dies, but I promise you this. I will not die any time soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. Because you aren't allowed to leave me for that long ever again!" I tried to act mad, but when Flora started laughing, I laughed as well.

Flora tucked me in and kissed me goodnight "Can you stay with me?" I asked her as she was about to leave. She grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and laid down next to me. I rested my head on her chest and let the sound of her heartbeat lull me to sleep.


	3. Season 2 Part 1

Season 2 end

I was really reluctant to let Flora leave for Alfea when school started up again. I clung to her leg and refused to let go unless she said she wouldn't leave. She said she wouldn't leave then, but she snuck out the next night. She called me the next day and I screamed at her through the phone, but she said that she told me she wouldn't leave at that moment. She didn't lie, she just twisted her words to leave herself room to get off the hook.

I couldn't be mad at her though, she was my only sister. In the middle of the year, I tried to call her again, but I didn't get an answer. With what happened last year, I was terrified. I called her over and over again, but didn't get an answer. I was in tears by the time someone picked up her phone.

"Flora, is that you?!" I sobbed into the phone

"Miele, are you okay?" just hearing her voice sent a wave of relief through me "What's wrong?"

"I called to see how you were but you didn't answer and I got scared and I called again and again and I was scared that you were in trouble and I was worried and I-"

"Miele stop." Her voice hardened, knocking me to my senses "I am fine, I just left my phone in the ship I was in while I stepped out for a moment."

"For a moment?! A have been calling you for an hour!" I yelled

"Sorry, but I was doing something very important. I won't worry you like that again Blossom." She said, using my nickname to calm me down

Little did I know at that time that she did have her phone with her, but she was in Shadowhaunt, where reception was a scarce thing.

When she came back home, she had some interesting news. She now has a boyfriend. She says his name is Helia and he is very kind and handsome. Mom and dad acted strange at first when she told them, but from everything Flora has said about him, they seem to be a bit better. _I wonder why they are acting like this?_ I think I will ask Flora about it.

"Hey Flora, what does it mean to have a boyfriend?" I could tell I caught her off guard with this

"Ho, umm, well…" She looked to mom for some help, but mom just smiled and walked out of the room. "Well, a boyfriend is someone you have a romantic relationship with. Like a friend, but a lot more than that."

"Oh, like mommy and daddy?" I asked

"Kind of…" she agreed and left it at that."

Later on, Helia came over to pick up Flora for a date. Our parents were eager to meet him, and so was I, but I was really not expecting what walked through our front door.

He was very tall with deep blue eyes and long black hair. He had a loose green shirt and tan pants. He was very nice and my parents seemed to like him and I was okay with him as well, but all bets were off when he and Flora kept going on dates without me. I don't get to see my sister that much during the school year anyways, and now this guy is taking more of her time? I was going to make it my mission to make his experiences at our house horrible while making it seem like I like him.


End file.
